


Even Words Can't Describe You!

by RottenApplePikmin3



Category: LazyTown
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Robbie is annoy, Rushed Story, Sportacute, Valentine's Day Fluff, late but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenApplePikmin3/pseuds/RottenApplePikmin3
Summary: Happy (Late) Valentine's Day





	

Sportacus was flipping to the soccer field where the kids and him suppose to meet. He stopped when he saw them sitting and passing out cards he walk up to Stephanie. 

"Hey Stephanie, what are you guys doing?" Sportacus asked.

Stephanie turn and smiled. "Hi Sportacus! It's Valentine's Day and we are passing out the cards!" Stephanie give Sportacus a pink card to him.

He beamed and open the card. It was well done for a 9 year old.

"Hey a card I made just for you Sportacus!" Ziggy said happily and handed them a white and blue card.

Trixie stared at Sportacus then handed her red card and said, "Happy Valentine's Day Sportacus."  Pixel gave him a orange and blue card.Inside it was drawn video game controllers. He smiled, he feel really appreciate on this day.

"This is _MINE_ but you can have it...." Stingy said handing him a green card with a blue bow on it. He chuckled at Stingy statement at least he got something from him. He then realized something and look around the area.

"Where Robbie?" He is disappointed Robbie is rarely around on holidays and that something he doesn't like. No one should be lonely at all.

"We invited him but he didn't want to come..." Stephanie said a little upset. Sportacus have a plan. It was not a good plan since it will bother Robbie but it need to be done.

"Hold these for me" Sportacus handed all his cards to Stephanie and with his determination face on. He started sprinting and started flipping around town and he started yelling.

"I'M IN LOVE AND I DON'T CARE WHO HEARS ME" He keep saying it like it the only he knows right now. The kids just look at him a little confuse on what he doing but they know there is a reason for him acting that way.

 

Robbie woke up from Sportacus chanting, _'UGH He in love right now on Valentine Day's really....'_ He stand up and look down _'Well I guess it a good thing.... now I don't need to be in love with him.'_ Robbie marched to get out his lair.

 

Sportacus was about to say the same thing he said before but stop in front of Robbie, "Why are you screaming we understand you in love!" Robbie scolded him.

Sportacus raise his eyebrows up and down, "Do you know who?" he grinned at Robbie confuse face.

"Do it look like I care?"

"Yes, cause it you"

"I said- wait what"

Sportacus smiled and stand on his tippy-toes so he can kiss Robbie and the lips. Robbie blushed a bit and kiss him back.

"Happy Valentine Day Robbie~"

"Happy Valentine Day Sportaflop"


End file.
